


At The End Of The World

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Almost no one survives, Angst, Antorus the burning throne, Bad Ending, Doomed Timeline, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Patch 7.3, The attack on Antorus, The stabbing of Azeroth, Two-Shot, and regret everything, everyone dies, just despair, no happy ending, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: As the battle to end the Legion rages on, Maiev looks to the sky.What if they couldn't win this time?
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> Another Saturday and another update ;)
> 
> This one is a story I had in mind for over two years (maybe three) but I never got around to write it until now. This should be like, the angsiest story that I will write and I will be honest with you right now, don't expect a happy ending.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this first chapter! ^^

Maiev never liked seeing Argus in the sky, and today even less. 

Clutching on her cloak, she kept looking up, watching the ominous dead planet looming over their home as a strange red-ish cloud was slowly, but surely, getting closer to Azeroth, almost as if it was trying to embrace it. But she tried to not think about it. Because if she did, she would become crazy. Up there, the Army of Light had been fighting in Antorus for hours, trying to take down every single important demon from the Legion and put an end to their foolish and destructive invasion for good. She had no doubts that they would succeed, but a little voice in her head wasn’t leaving her alone and she kept hearing those whispers on how they wouldn’t – couldn’t – win. It wasn’t going to be their victory; it was too early for them to attack the headquarters and they would pay for it. Pay it with their lives. Maiev quickly shook her head, trying to get that little voice to shut up. She had to trust them, even Illidan, to succeed.

Sitting in Krasus’ Landing, on a wall separating the place and the Violet Hold, Maiev kept looking above her. She hadn’t left the place since the morning, ready to throw herself through the Light Beacon and join the forces to fight if it was needed. Sure, she had refused to go on Argus when Illidan brought the planet because she was believing that they couldn’t let Azeroth alone, so she and her Wardens stayed behind to protect those places and let the Army of Light fight up there in peace. But once again, Maiev wondered if she shouldn’t have joined forces with them instead of staying home. Even if they had gathered the strongest champions from all the corners of Azeroth, along with anyone willing to fight for their home, they were still fighting against an army that couldn’t die and if Sargeras were to show up in person, against a titan. And it was without thinking about the probability of fighting other Titans, like Aggramar and who knows else. 

The red-ish space cloud seemed to get even closer and Maiev felt the need of running away growing stronger within her. Especially that it was also covering Argus now, almost blocking the sight.

Playing nervously with a knife, she kept an eye on the beacon. All around the place, in Dalaran and on the Broken Isles, no one else was really caring that it could be their last day. After all, they always took care of whatever threat the universe was throwing at them. In the end, they always won and went to live on, barely imagining what could have happened if they hadn’t won. Because if they hadn’t, there would probably not have a single soul to regret. They always had to win, or they would die. And Maiev was even more aware of that fact, thinking back on how many times she brushed with death, and of all the people who weren’t as lucky as her. So, it was no wonder to her that she couldn’t trust their fighters completely.

Suddenly, the cloud left Azeroth, retrieving to Argus until it disappeared, almost as if it had been drawing inside the planet and Maiev jumped on her feet, looking at it, not liking that sudden change. On Krasus’ landing, the beacon was lighting up like crazy, only to light off as fast and Maiev shivered at that sight. The only time she saw those things doing that, was when another beacon would either dysfunction and get disconnected from the network, either getting destroyed. And the Warden would have put her hand into a fire that it wasn’t a malfunction, especially that it would tell that almost every beacon all over Argus was malfunctioning. Or they were all being destroyed at the same time. She looked up once again and this time, she saw a big red mass, seemingly moving around the dead planet, and the more she was looking at it, the more it had a humanoid form.

Sargeras.

The Titan moved his hand as if he was grabbing something in the air and the faint light of a big explosion far away got out of the hand and Maiev loudly gasped. She had no doubt that the Dark Titan had crushed the Vindicaar and suddenly, she realized that if Sargeras had decided to show up on Argus, it meant that the Legion was striking back and now, there was no way they would survive. It was over for Azeroth.

They were doomed.

As the Titan suddenly turned his attention towards the planet, getting closer and bigger at every second, the beacon lighted up once more, this time with the light of a teleport and it caught Maiev’s sight. She jumped down, her crescent in hand and fire in her eyes, ready to fight back any demons trying to invade them, even if she had to die for it. A form emerged from it, bathed in light before the beacon shut down completely, finally revealing Illidan and Maiev put down her crescent, running towards him, knowing he should have been fighting in Antorus instead of being there.

“Illidan?” she barely got to say as she got closer.

The hybrid was looking around him, clearly frightened and Maiev stepped back. She had never seen him like that, not even in the Black Temple when it was obviously over for him and she knew it was the sign of bad luck. Extremely bad luck. Before she could reach him, Illidan’s sight finally went on Maiev and he ran to her. He grabbed her, spread his wings, and took off, so fast that Maiev felt her body complaining as she almost got crushed between the air and his body. She couldn’t even say a word as the oxygen got pushed out of her lungs by the shock and then, all that she could do was to watch over his shoulder.

Everything slowed down as she witnessed a nightmare becoming reality.

They were leaving Azeroth, Dalaran being just a spot under them. Sargeras became gigantic, so much that he could have held the planet in his hand. He took off his sword, put it above his head, and struck. The sword brushed them despite miles separating them from the blade. Illidan almost lost his balance but forced on his wings to get out. The sword hit Azeroth. As if it was nothing, the blade cut the planet in half. Parts of the planet flew away. 

A long scream echoed. 

A scream of pain. A scream of agony. 

The scream of a dying World Soul.

Azeroth was dead.

Illidan hadn’t watched anything, but with the way he was clutching over Maiev’s body told her that he knew too that it was the end. Unable to get her eyes out of the destroyed planet, she screamed with the unborn Titan.

A good hour later, Illidan finally landed on a floating remains of their homeworld, taking advantage that Sargeras got satisfied with his work and left, taking back his cursed planet with him and ready to take his eternal fight against the Void one step further, now that Azeroth would never be corrupted. Maiev was unresponsive in his arms, and he only knew that she was still alive by the way she would clutch on him from time to time. Carefully, he put her on the ground, before stepping back and letting himself fall on the ground and he sat, taking his face between his hands. With the sudden touch of the ground, Maiev finally came back to reality and she looked around, as they were standing in the remains of Azeroth. Tears got into her eyes. Tears of pain; of sadness; of anger. She looked at Illidan, his wings now covering him, as if he was trying to hide. 

But she lashed out.

“How?! How is it possible?!” She cried, tears running down her face, hidden by her helmet. “What the fuck have you done Illidan?!”

At the mention of his name, he flinched and made himself smaller, giving Maiev all the right to believe that he had indeed played a part in all of that, bigger than expected.

“I…We…We were fighting the Coven and those Shivarra were trying to corrupt the other Titans, so we fought hard to kill them first but…”

He made a break, looking in front of him without really looking, remembering the events.

“One of them rang some kind of alarm when they realized they would lose and… Aggramar showed up. It was too early and not part of the plan. We got destabilized by his sudden appearance and we lost too many adventurers by the time we could retaliate.” 

He clutched onto his arms, blood dripping from his claws.

“We…We couldn’t do it, not like that. Fighting the Shivarras; a Titan; and protecting the others Souls that they were using against us… More and more people died and we were hopeless. But it didn’t stop us from fighting.”

He took a deep breath while letting out a noise sounding like a sob.

“Until Aggramar called him…”

“Sargeras.”

Maiev had no problem understanding now that the red cloud that had loomed over Azeroth constantly had always been the Dark Titan, waiting for the moment to strike. Then, his lieutenant called him to get rid of some pesky fighters and that’s when the cloud disappeared into Argus, only to come back in his true form. Taking everything with it.

“He…”

His breathing became heavier, his face had a painful frown.

“He laughed,” continued Illidan. “He laughed and, even if we knew we could die, we were ready to fight. It was only Turalyon, Khadgar, Velen, Magni, and me. Everyone else was already dead. But Sargeras kept laughing, not saying a word yet.”

Illidan saw once again the Dark Titan, gloating in front of them as Aggramar stepped behind them, setting them in a deadly trap that they wouldn’t escape. No one dared to move, to try and fight as Sargeras was already celebrating his victory. For a moment, Illidan thought that he could simply launch himself on him, targeting a weak spot that would allow him to put an end to the Titan and to the Legion. If he could get him by surprise, the others could try to take down Aggramar and they would still succeed. But before Illidan could move a finger, Sargeras locked his eyes on him. And spoke.

“Thank you, Illidan Stormrage, Betrayer of Azeroth. As expected, the bet I made by welcoming you into the Legion and giving you our powers had been a success. It was a risky bet indeed, but in the end, you offered me the planet.”

“I am not one of your servants!” Roared Illidan, his Warglaive pointed towards the Titan. “I’ve always worked against you and your Legion!”

“Yet,” he replied, the sound of that word echoing grimly through their minds. “You gave me everything that I wanted. You were the one who brought Argus next to Azeroth, offering me the sleeping titan on a silver plate.”

A drop of sweat rolled down Illidan’s back as he fully realized what the Titan meant. For a moment, the hybrid began to wonder if the Sargerite key had always been his plan or if it could be that Sargeras had whispered to him the perfect plan to reach Azeroth and that Illidan followed it, thinking they would once again take over that threat. For nothing. 

“So, I can only thank you for everything you did, it’s the least I can do,” Sargeras continued, his tone strangely nice.

The Warglaive meant to be a shield between him and the Dark Titan fell from a few inches as deep inside, Illidan knew it was useless to fight anymore.

“What do you mean –”

The muffled sound of bodies hitting the ground made him jump as he turned away, towards the others from the group, only to see them all laying on the ground, blood pooling under them as five Eredars were standing, the stealthy knives from their hands shining with the poisoned blood. 

Illidan stepped back as Sargeras laughed once again.

“To thank you, I will allow you to leave this place alive and I will even be magnanimous and give you the time to reach your miserable planet before I destroy it. After that, you can do whatever you want, I don’t care.”

The words were thundering in Illidan’s ears as he finally understood what kind of feeling hopelessness was.

“You played your part, more than perfect but you’re no use to me anymore, especially that it took you so long to fill such a simple task. And this is without talking about those little rebellious’ needs that you have. So, take my offer or die now.”

And Illidan ran away.

“But why me?” Maiev asked, still crying. “Why didn’t you leave me to die with everyone else?!”

“I don't really know,” he muttered as a reply. “I wanted to save a life and you were the only one I knew there. I… I wasn’t even thinking when I grabbed you…”

“You shouldn’t have done that!”

Putting his head between his knees, Illidan curled upon himself, not knowing better as the full realization of everything he had done came washing over him, not helped by Maiev’s rightful screaming.

“I know! I know!” he finally screamed back, still hiding under his wings. “I…I shouldn’t even live right now! You should have never brought me back!”

“I never wanted you back anyway! I killed you for a reason!” Maiev replied before making grand gestures towards the ruins all around them. “This! This is what would have happened sooner if I hadn’t intervened in Outland! I always knew you would fuck us up!”

She walked back to him and grabbed the edge of his horns that weren’t fitting inside the wing shield and she forced him to look at her. The strength of her grasp almost broke the tip of the horns.

“You are the worst person I’ve ever met! A monster! I should have killed you in Hyjal instead of listening to your stupid brother and imprison you!”

“Do it then! Kill me now!” Illidan cried, begging her both with his voice and face.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Everything was his fault and he was perfectly aware of it. If he hadn’t been there, Argus would have stayed far away from Azeroth and Sargeras with it. They could have gathered more forces; they could have become stronger until they would have been ready to fight back the Legion for good. But instead, he got cocky and forced them to take the fight directly in the sources of the Legion’s power and the result was clear: There was nothing left to stop Sargeras. All the Titans were now corrupted and serving the Dark one while the only World Soul that could have fought back had been destroyed. 

And now all the Great Dark Beyond would become the theatre of the fight between Sargeras and the Legion against the Void Lords.

“Kill you? Right now?!” Maiev laughed out of stress and anger, still holding his horns and getting him out of his laments. “And then what? You leave me on that floating rock until I die myself?! No way!”

She moved her hands on his shoulders, almost as if she wanted to strangle him but decided against it at the last moment.

“You…You didn’t allow me to die and I won’t allow you to die either! You will stay with me in this shit until we both die! I…I can’t be the sole survivor! I refuse! So… you will live with me until I say so!”

Her voice broke on the last words and she fell on her knees, only to start crying again and Illidan, knowing that Maiev wouldn’t come back on her words, took her in his arms to cry with her. It was now both of them, with no idea where to go or what to do. Only one thing was certain, they had to survive in some way.

They couldn’t die yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! After so many months from the first chapter, here's the conclusion to this fic. 
> 
> To be honest, it should have been published way earlier but for some reason, I had a pretty big writer's block over it and it took me months to finally write it. So please, excuse me in advance if this isn't good enough, but at this point, I just wanted to be done with it so here is it.
> 
> I'll also warn you, don't expect a happy ending, it wasn't that kind of story, so well... Enjoy?

“Get down! Quick!”

Covering as fast as they could behind the rocks, Illidan and Maiev hid as the ground began to shake as the tentacular monstrosity landed on the small platform, roaring towards the Pit Lord that had been patrolling the area. Immediately, the demon took out its spear and aimed towards the intruder, but before it could do anything, the monster threw spikes made of void, impaling the demon right away. The spear fell on the ground, the metallic sound echoing through the empty place and through the mind of the two mortals. Now that the Pit Lord was dead, the void monster let out one piercing shriek, quickly answered by a dozen more shrieks coming from everywhere. As fast as he could, Illidan grabbed Maiev and closed his wings over her as he muttered an illusion spell, right in time to hide from the swarm of K’thir-like creatures, coming to dismember the corpse.

One of them stopped right in front of the Night Elves, squinting suspiciously towards them despite that Illidan’s spell should have been able to hide them perfectly. In his arms, he felt Maiev shaking, yet taking out two knives that she held in her arms, ready to defend their life if it was needed, but in the end, the creature shrugged and went back to the corpse to help his kind to kill the demon for good while gathering material that would be needed in their war. Meanwhile, the monster that took down the Pit Lord in one hit was staying there, immobile as he was guarding them and making sure no one would interrupt them. Those gigantic monsters were the primary source of defense for the Void, and they could easily annihilate the more powerful demons, and give a really hard fight against a Titan. You couldn’t fight them.

It wasn’t a war in which Maiev or Illidan could participate without risking being devastated by both the Burning Legion and the Void’s Agents who were now proliferating everywhere in the Great Dark Beyond. There was no safe place to be anymore and all that could do, was to cover and wait for the fights to be over, feeding over the leftovers of those battles and trying to survive as long as they could. As long as they would live, Azeroth would keep living in some way.

Finally, the swarm of creatures was done with the corpse and they quickly grabbed onto the monstrosity that spread a gigantic pair of wings and took off towards its next target, allowing Illidan and Maiev to finally breathe and be able to move. As the hybrid dismissed the illusion spell, Maiev put back her knives in their sheath and went to make a few steps, mostly to make sure that they were alone once again on the platform. As it was the case, she moved her hands towards Illidan to tell him to join her, what he did immediately, and together, they went to inspect the carcass to check what they had left.

“Well, at least we’ll get the possibility to eat a little,” noticed Illidan as the creatures barely took off the meat of the demon, throwing it away as they only wanted to reach the most important organs to destroy them completely.

“It’s not the worst meat,” shrugged Maiev, trying to see if by chance they had left something that she could use as a weapon. “I prefer eating that kind of demon over the void’s creature. And over the Felstalkers any day.”

“I agree, their meat is too acidic,” winced Illidan at the memories of the first time they tried that meat. “Found anything useful?”

“Maybe! Come here!”

Thankfully for them, the creatures didn’t care about the big spear that was laying down next to the corpse, and left it intact, and it was exactly what Maiev was hoping for. Obviously, the spear in itself was way too big for her to use it, but what was interesting her the most, was that on the other end of the staff, most of the Pit Lord had an ornament, either made in precious metal, or straight up a blade, and it was so small compared to the main blade that Maiev could easily use it as a weapon.

“Can you break the staff here?” she asked, showing the base of the ornament. “I think it’ll make a good dagger in case of need.”

“Alright, but you will need to hold me.”

With a quick look towards his hooves, Maiev noticed that he was going to get his balance from the one who was broken, as he was going to use the intact one to break the wood. Not really wanting him to fall over and wound himself more than they already were, she went next to him and grabbed his waist as he finally stepped on the staff, breaking it in two.

“Here you go,” he softly smiled.

“Thank you,” she simply replied as she let him go and went to grab her new weapon. “But next time, use your eye-beam, it’ll be easier.”

“But if I use it, I risk damaging the wood and burn it, it’s better like that, don’t worry.”

But Maiev was worrying. Ever since they left the remains of Azeroth, they had to fight for their life and unfortunately, it was coming with a price. Illidan was the more touched as he was always going first into the fight and he was almost looking pathetic with the broken hoof who was missing a part; a horn who would break soon enough; a really bad scar over his shoulder that Maiev succeeded to mend out of a miracle; multiples little scars all over his body; one ear had been ripped and the other was badly damaged; and his wings ripped and stitched multiple times. Herself wasn’t really in good shape. A part of her helmet had broken in a fight and now, her face was exposed but she needed to keep it for the protective spells that were put on it; her cloak had been ripped and she was desperately trying to keep it, and she had a lot of new scars all over her body. One, traversing her face, had missed her eyes from only an inch, and she was being thankful that it did every time she would touch it. If she had been blinded, she would have gotten no other choice but to kill herself on the spot.

“Let’s take what we need and let’s move,” said Illidan, interrupting her thoughts. “If the Legion learns about the death of that Pit Lord, they will send reinforcement and we better be far away when it’ll happen.”

“Agree, let’s go.”

“Do you really think it’s hopeless?”

Illidan moved his damaged ears as he slowly raised his eyes to look at Maiev, on the other side of the little campfire he had made earlier to cook the demon’s meat. Quickly, he looked back at the fire and sighed loudly as he pushed back some wood inside. Those moments where they could only reflect on those new lives were the worst, as they couldn’t afford to think about happier times, whether they would be in the past or future. It wasn’t for them anymore.

“I wish it wouldn’t be hopeless,” he finally whispered.

She looked up at the sky that was surrounding them, realizing that she never hated it that much since her birth. That cursed starry sky where they could only try to survive, in the immensity that was space. Sometimes, she was wishing that Illidan didn’t save her that day, and that she could have died along with the people she loved, not even realizing what was happening, as she had no doubts that they didn’t feel anything, or at least that they didn’t have the time to proceed with it. And yet, a little voice in her head kept telling her to fight.

“But there might be a place that neither the Legion nor the Void is bothering with? They cannot be fighting absolutely everywhere!”

“I know, I know… But even if they don’t fight there, nothing tells us they won’t show up and destroy everything once again.”

She knew he was right. There was nowhere to go.

Bringing back her legs towards her, Maiev locked her arms around them and put her forehead over them, closing herself once again as she fought with tears. She didn’t want to cry, it wasn’t her, but since the beginning of their wandering, it was harder and harder to keep it to herself and act like the tough woman that she was. But before the first tear formed in her eyes, she felt Illidan’s arms around her as he grabbed her and went back to sit at his initial place, this time hugging the Warden, and she finally let it out and cried again. She knew that Illidan wouldn’t judge her, as he also wanted to cry for everything that they had lost, but he just couldn’t do it physically, so Maiev was simply crying for both of them.

When she finally calmed down, lulled by Illidan who was slightly rocking her, he softly spoke after thinking strongly about his next sentence. Maybe it wasn’t as hopeless as they thought.

“I… I think there might be a place that would be quieter…”

Maiev didn’t reply. She didn’t want to hope for nothing.

“It’s kind of a stupid idea and I have no idea if I’m right or not, but… We could always try to reach the Outland…”

“The Outland?”

“Yes, it’s quite a strange place, like half physical and a half in the Nether… If there is a place that the Legion and Void wouldn’t care about, it’s that one… Though I’m not sure the inhabitants would be happy to see me back,” he softly laughed.

“We could try… It would be better than nothing,” said Maiev, hating that feeling of hope that was taking over her. “But do you know the way to reach it?”

“Right now, no,” he winced. “But I spend countless times looking at the sky from the Black Temple, I will recognize it once we get close!”

“I hope you are right,” only said Maiev.

“On your left!” yelled Maiev, back to back with Illidan.

As soon as he heard, Illidan turned, Maiev following him to protect his back now that a wing was poorly hanging from his shoulder, and once he finally caught a glimpse of that Nathrezim that had been attacking them, he quickly unleashed the power of Fel fire through his eyes. With the demon jumping on them, it was too close and it couldn’t dodge the eye-beam who fried it right away. Finally, the demon fell on the ground, allowing Illidan and Maiev to breathe.

Falling on the ground, Illidan tried to grab his damaged wing, panting and groaning loudly as the pain was finally taking over now that the fight was over. Maiev immediately turned around and began to check him as it was actually disastrous if Illidan was losing a wing, as it was their main way of traveling through the immensity of space. Passing her hands over it, she found the broken bone right at the base, where his back was transforming into the wing and she winced as she knew it would be completely useless for a while. Yet, she put her hands over it and began to pray to Elune, in hope that the Goddess would be able to allow her one more miracle.

But nothing happened, like all those times since the end of Azeroth.

Maiev could only hope that it meant that the Goddess was too busy welcoming the lost inhabitants in her realm, to appease them after such a brutal death. And yet, Maiev was wondering why she would abandon the last of her priestess, and even more in her time of need. But maybe that Elune wasn’t even aware that Maiev was still alive, after all, she had felt as if she had died that day, along with her sisters and brothers.

“Sorry, I can’t do anything for it,” she whispered, her hands gently holding the broken wing.

She felt Illidan becoming tense under her touch, as he was perfectly aware of what it meant, but it wasn’t the time to the last of hope they found back when thinking about the Outland. So, he quickly straightened up and tried to not look defeated as he looked at Maiev, with a soft smile.

“Well, if magic won’t work, can we find a way to heal it more naturally?”

Maiev slowly stepped back, looking around her to see if she could find anything that would make a good splint, but here in the middle of nowhere where all they could find was rocks floating in space, it was hard. Finally, she took out one of her daggers and sighed deeply as she moved towards the Nathrezim’s body.

“I will try something,” she simply told Illidan.

Ripping off the skirt of the demon, she quickly made two long bandages from it, and then, she went back to Illidan, taking out another sheathed dagger from her belt. Making sure the blade would stay inside the sheath and not come out and risking to wound Illidan even more, she put them around the broken bone and then, used the new bandages to hold it all together.

“I’m sorry but the membrane might hurt a little,” she said as she was forced to bandage it with the bone.

“Don’t worry, just do it,” reassured Illidan, even if he perfectly knew that unless a miracle was happening, his wing was lost. “But will it be alright to use your daggers for it?”

“I still have enough blades,” she smiled. “Just heal, that’s what matters.”

Illidan forced himself to smile back at Maiev, only wanting to pretend everything was fine; that everything would be fine. But he knew that he was lying to her and himself. That she was lying too. Slowly, they took back their wandering where they had left it, before they would be attacked by the Nathrezim.

Illidan was examining the sky, carefully looking at it, searching for a clue that the Outland was near, that it was within reach. After all, now it was really their only hope if they wanted to survive. It had already been days since his wing got broken, and like expected, there was no sign that it was going to become better. The bandages were almost going off every day and his wing was just refusing to heal, meaning that they were now forced to travel really slowly, mostly relying on Maiev’s blink ability to get across the really long gap between the different remains of all those worlds, and it was exhausting for her.

The more days passed, the more he knew it was becoming totally useless.

Looking down, he watched Maiev, sleeping in his arms as she needed to gather her forces to fight, and he smiled sadly. He shouldn’t have saved her that day. He shouldn’t even have tried to run away. That new world wasn’t meant for them and dying with everyone else would have been the more merciful option, and their days had been going on a countdown ever since. Countdown that was reaching the end, he felt it.

He hugged her a little more and went back to his watch, as he still wanted to live for one more day.

Completely unfazed, Maiev looked down at her waist only to find out that the shadow bolt did make a hole in her armor, ripping out the metal and now, the edge of the hole was cutting through her skin and blood began to drip from it. But she wasn’t feeling the pain. Instead, she looked back at the kind of octopus man who had thrown the spell at her, frowning as he could see that his target wasn’t dead yet, and without thinking, she blinked behind him and with one precise hit, cut his throat open. The body fell on the ground and another void creature, who was the last one alive from the initial ambush, quickly tried to step back to go and get reinforcement but before it could do that, Illidan succeeded to grab its head and immediately, he crushed it against the floor, thankfully killing it right away.

Slowly, Maiev made her way towards Illidan, dragging her feet and barely looking at the wound on her waist, even if she knew that she would probably need Illidan to cauterize it with a fire spell to stop the bleeding, but at the moment, she didn’t care at all. In front of her, Illidan was panting heavily, the new wounds from the ambush covering his already damaged body. One of his horns had finally fallen off after all this time, and the second was threatening to do it too; his broken wing was still hanging poorly on his back, unable to heal; and he was bleeding more than he never did since the start of their wandering. With an audible breath, he let himself fall on the ground, at least happy that the world had stopped swirling all around him.

“Oh yeah, good idea,” muttered Maiev as she also let her fall on the ground, next to Illidan. “Let’s… Let’s just take a break… Five minutes and then we leave.”

Her voice was weak and emotionless, still completely numb from everything. At her side, Illidan tried to smile at her, but his smile quickly transformed into a frown as he felt the pain from his new wounds. He was trying to breathe slowly, keeping his eyes open to look at the sky, desperately searching for a clue; something that would tell him that they were close, that the Outland was just next to them. In vain.

“Sorry Maiev, we are still too far from Outland.”

His voice was also a whisper.

“I guessed it… Don’t worry, we… we might be close.”

Silence followed as they kept doing their best to breathe calmly and slowly. After all, they wouldn’t really do anything else at that moment, besides talking. And it was Illidan, after a few minutes of silence, who finally spoke again.

“Hey Maiev…” he began, his eyes locked on the sky over them.

She hummed as a way to say yes, her hands mindlessly caressing the edge of her broken armor, cutting her fingers in the process but without caring about it.

“Have you… Have you ever believed in reincarnation?”

She glanced at him, then looked at her bloody fingers as she felt her mind slipping away.

“I… I don’t know… I don’t really care… I guess…” she slowly said.

“I’m… I’m not sure either. But… I’ve been thinking about it and… If it exists… I want us to meet again.”

She snickered as a soft smile took over her face.

“But… I don’t want us to be… To be enemies this time,” he finally said, turning his head towards her.

“It would be… Nice,” she kept smiling.

Illidan smiled as he looked back towards the sky.

“Well… Let’s go,” he told her with a whisper. “Outland… Awaits… Us.”

Breathing slowly, Maiev slightly nodded to show her approval for their plan but she kept looking at the sky, her mind completely empty but for one thought, Illidan next to her, immobile and now silent.

“Illidan?” she softly asked.

Only silence answered her.

She smiled.

And everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
